


Cyber Trap

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sci-Friday [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Isekai, Sci-Friday, Science Fiction, The One Page Wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Yukio's idea of being friends leaves a lot to be desired. What he sees as a gift of god... or what makes him think he's godlike... isn't a gift to Toshiro. It is a nuisance. On top of this Yukio's world revolves around knowledge of technology and Toshiro has no such knowledge... which is a first.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Series: Sci-Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819645
Collections: (Prompts) Sci-Friday, Platonic Relationships





	Cyber Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for The One Page Wonder contest for the SciFi profile on Wattpad. The goal was to write a sci-fi story with the theme of escape in 600 to 800 words.

Toshiro held the piece of paper in his hand, frowning as he looked at the run down building. His bright teal eyes looked down at the piece of paper and re-read the words asking him to come to a particular address. " _This has got to be a trap._ "

The white haired youth headed to the apartment in question – curiosity got the better of him. He twisted the door knob as he took a deep breath and stepped inside. A familiar sensation washed over him as well as the familiar view of his eyesight cascading to 'something else' he didn't recognize. "Vorarlberna..."

"Don't call me Vorarlberna. My first name is Yukio."

Toshiro looked up at the ceiling. Looking down at him from a floating screen was a blond haired boy. The white haired youth narrowed his eyes. "I don't recollect us being on friendly terms."

"Why not? You get me more then anybody else."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Two bright teal eyes looked around the place. The frown on Toshiro's face deepened. "Where am I?"

"You're in a video game I created."

"I get that... what ever a video game happens to be." Toshiro continued to look around. " _What_ is this place?"

Two teal eyes looked up at the other boy on the scene expecting an answer. Yuki stared with no emotion. "You don't know what a strip mall, let alone a video game is? Don't you know what a computer is?"

"I know Kurotsuchi has one. He won't let me touch the thing. He didn't even let me ask questions as to what it is either." Toshiro's bright teal eyes narrowed. "What do you want of me?"

"I want to play with you."

"I don't play games."

"Come on. You're a kid like I am."

"I'm not a kid."

Yukio looked away. "You're shorter then I am."

"I don't appreciate these worlds you create. Would you let me out, or do I have to tear up this world of yours to escape."

"It's called a virtual world. And at least you've gotten part of the point. You _are_ supposed to tear up the world to escape as that is part of beating the game."

"Say what?" Toshiro's bright teal eyes widened and his facial features twisted up in horror.

"In order to get out you _need_ to beat the game."

"You can't just zap me out?" Toshiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"I could. What would be the fun in that?"

"Fun for you! Not for me! What if I die in here! As I recollect death in this virtual world of yours meant death in real life!"

"About that..." Yukio turned his head so he was slightly facing Toshiro. "... the rules here are different. If you die in the game it just resets to the last save point Friends have got to stick together."

"Last time I checked... we weren't friends." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest. "And... I don't think friends stick friends into video games. That's what this thing is called, right?"

"Come on! Getting stuck in a video game is every bodies dream."

"How can I have had a dream about these video games when I don't even know what they are? Aren't they just some weird world that you concocted?"

"They're not weird!"

"The last video game you took me into was weird."

"That world was representative of the classic video game genre. This world is representative of the zombie game genre." Silence followed for a few seconds. "Do you know what a zombie is?"

"Why would I know?"

"People say I need to get out more."

Toshiro opened his mouth. The words didn't come out of his mouth. A pain shot through his body and his vision cascaded. His teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "Why is there a copy of myself over there? And what is that thing? It looks like a reanimated corpse."

"Yeah... about that. That is a zombie. You're job is to defeat them before they kill you. Every time they kill you, you have to restart from the last save point."

"I'm going to kill you when I get out Vorariberna."

"It's Yukio. Why don't you go ahead and enjoy yourself? That's the whole point of this."

"The whole point?"

"You're _supposed_ to be having fun."

" _This_ is supposed to be fun?" Toshiro reached for the blade on his back. "To me this isn't fun! Why would you think it was."

"Because! It's every kids dream to be in a video game!"

The white haired youth didn't understand why the blond was grumbling with irritation. " _I'm the one who should be irritated._ "


End file.
